Object Shows in different languages
Tips of the Day (11/29/14) * Today there are 2 tips. This is the first tip. If Serbian is not listed, it is in Serbian, but the Serbian title is the Bosnian or Croatian title. If what kind of Spanish and Portuguese is not listed, it's still in American and European. Battle for Dream Island Afrikaans: Stryd vir Droom Eiland Albanian: Beteja për Ëndrra Ishull Arabic: معركة جزيرة الحلم Aragonese: Luitar de porque Dream Island Armenian: Ճակատամարտ համար երազի կղզու Aromanian: BFDI Assamese: প্রচাৰাভিযান সম্পদ মধুকৰ প্ৰতিচ্ছবি নাম Azerbaijani: Döyüş üçün Yuxu Ada Basque: Borrok for Ametsa Irla Belarusian: бітва за Остров Дрім Bengali: স্বপ্নের দ্বীপ জন্য যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Bitka za Snova Otok Breton: Abalamour ma Emgann Dream Island Bulgarian: Битката за Дрийм Айлънд Catalan: Batalla de per Somiar Illa Cebuano: Gubat alang sa Dream Island Chinese:战梦之岛 Corsican: Battaglia di per Dream Island Croatian: Bitka za Otok Snova Czech: Bitva za Ostrov Snů Danish: Kamp for Dream Island Dutch: Battle voor Dream Island (frequently), Strijd voor Dream Island (occasionally) Esperanto: Batalo por Sonĝi Insulo Estonian: Lahing for Unistus Saarel Faroese: Bardagi fyri Dream Island Finnish: Kamppailu for Dream Island French: Bataille de pour Dream Island Friulian: Foar Lotâ Dream Island Galician: Loitar de para Dream Island Georgian: ბრძოლა-თვის ოცნება კუნძული German: Kampf um Dream Island (frequently), Kämpfen für Dream Island (occasionally) Greek: Μάχη για Όνειρο Νησί Gujarati: સ્વપ્ન ટાપુ માટે યુદ્ધ Hebrew: קרב על אי חלום Hindi: सपना द्वीप के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: BFDI Icelandic: Bardaga fyrir Dreym Eyjan Igbo: Agha nke Kaanchaana Agwaetiti Indonesian: Pertempuran untuk Mimpi Pulau Interlingua: Luctar de por Dream Island Irish: Cath do Oileán Aisling Italian: Battle for Dream Island Japanese: ドリームアイランドの戦い Javanese: Perang kanggo Ngimpi Pulo Kannada: ಯುದ್ಧದಲ್ಲಿ ಫಾರ್ ಡ್ರೀಮ್ ದ್ವೀಪ Korean: 꿈의 섬 전투 Kurdish: Ceng ji Xewn Girav Lao: ສໍາລັບຮົບຝັນເກາະ Latin: Proelium de nam Somnium Insula Latvian: Kauja par Sapnis Sala Lithuanian: Kova dėl už Svajonė Sala Luxembourgish: Streiden well Dream Island Macedonian: Битка за Дрим Остров Malay: Pertempuran untuk Pulau Mimpi Maltese: Battalja fuq għall Gżira Ħolma Manx: Caggey da Dream Island Marathi: स्वप्न बेट साठी लढाई Mongolian: Мөрөөдлийн арлын төлөө тулаан Nepali: सपना द्वीप लागि लडाई Norwegian: Kampen for Dream Island Papiamento: Bataya pa Dream Island Pashto: شيطان خطا تر لاسه کولو لپاره بېله Persian: نبرد برای جزیره رویایی Polish: Bitwa za Marzenie Wyspa Portuguese: A Batalha da para Dream Island (Brazillian Portuguese), Luta de para Dream Island (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਸੁਪਨੇ ਨੂੰ ਟਾਪੂ ਦੇ ਲਈ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Bătălie de pentru Visare Insulă Romansh: Lutgar perquoi che Dream Island Russian: Сражение за Мечта Остров Saterland Frisian: Kampfje for Drööme Ailound Serbian: Bitka za Maštarija Ostrov Slovak: Pre Bitka Sen Ostrove Slovenian: Bitka za Sanjati Otok Somali: Dagaal loogu Hamiga Jasiiradda Sorani Kurdish: جەنگ بۆ دوورگەى خەون Spanish: Battle for Dream Island (American Spanish), Lucha de para Dream Island (European Spanish) Swahili: Vita kwa Ndoto Kisiwa Swedish: Slaget om Dream Island Tamil: கனவு தீவு போர் Tatar: Sugyš šunlyktan Utraw Hyâllar Telgu: యుద్ధం కై డ్రీం ఐల్యాండ్ Thai: การต่อสู้เพื่อฝันเกาะ Turkish: Savaş için Rüya Ada Turkmen: Göreşmek uçin Düýş Ada Ukranian: Битва за Дрім Айленд Urdu: خواب جزیرہ کے لئے جنگ Uzbek: Kurash uchun Orzu Orol Vepsian: BFDI Vietnamese: Trận cho Đảo Mơ Võro: Taplõma for Dream Island Welsh: Mrwydr gyfer Ynys Breuddwyd Western Frisian: Striid foar Dream Island Yoruba: Ogun fun Ala Erekusu Zulu: Empini ngoba Phupho Siqhingi Inanimate Insanity Afrikaans: Ontzield Malheid Albanian: Marrëzi Pajetë Arabic:الجنون جماد Armenian: Անմեղսունակությունը անկենդան Azerbaijani: Ölü Dəli Basque: Hildakoen Seiko Belarusian: Неадушаўлёны Шаленства Bengali:নিষ্প্রাণ জলাতঙ্ক Breton: Marv Birvilh Bosnian: Nežive Ludilo Bulgarian: Неживата Лудост Catalan: Bogeria Morts Cebuano: Buang Patay Chinese: 无生命的精神疾病 Chuvash: Вилӗм Тилĕрӳ Corsican: Abberazione Morte Crimean Turkish: Ölüm Tentek Croatian: Neživa Ludilo Czech: Neživý Šílenství Danish: Livløs Sindssyge Dutch: Inanimate Insanity Estonian: Elutu Vaimuhaigus Faroese: Frávik Deyði Finnish: Eloton Järjettömyys French: Folie inanimé (European French), Mort Folie (African and Canadian French) Friulian: Muart Dwylsin Galician: Morto Insania Georgian: უსულო სიგიჟის German: Unbelebten Wahnsinn Greek: Αψυχος Παραφροσύνη Gujarati: નિર્જીવ ગાંડપણ Hausa: Matattun Hauka Hebrew: טירוף דומם Hindi: निर्जीव पागलपन Hungarian: Élettelen őrület Icelandic: Dauð Geðveiki Igbo: Na-adịghị ndụ Ara Indonesian: Kegilaan Mati Interlingua: Folle Morte Italian: Inanimate Insanity Japanese: 無生物狂気 Kannada: ನಿರ್ಜೀವ ಹುಚ್ಚುತನದ Korean: 생명이없는 광기 Kurdish: Bêcan Dîn Latin: Inanimata Insania Latvian: Neprātīgo Garlaicīgs Lithuanian: Negyvoji Beprotybė Macedonian: Апатичен Лудило Malay: Mati Kegilaan Maltese: Inanimata Insanitá Maori: Haurangi Popohe Marathi: मंद वेडेपणा Nepali: निर्जीव पागलपन Norwegian: Livløse Sinnsykdom Papiamento: Mortal Loko Pashto: ليوني وژل شوي Persian: جنون بی جان Polish: Inanimate Insanity Portuguese: Insanidade Inanimado (Brazillian Portuguese), Morto Insanidade (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਬੇਜਾਨ ਪਾਗਲਪਣ Romanian: Neînsuflețit Nebunie Romansh: Mort Ravgia Russian: Неодушевлённый Бешенства Sardinian: Morti Maccu Serbian: Neživa Ludilo Somali: Waali Walax Sorani Kurdish: شێتيى بێگيان Spanish: Inanimate Insanity (American Spanish), Muerto Insania (European Spanish) Swedish: Livlös Vansinne Tamil: உயிரற்ற பைத்தியக்கார Turkish: Ölü Deli Turkmen: Üzňelik Gabarçyk Ukranian: Неживий Безумство Urdu: اچیتن پاگلپن Uzbek: Jonsiz Telba Western Frisian: Dwylsin Dea Yiddish: מעשוגאַס ינאַנאַמאַט Yoruba: Okú Irikuri Object Overload Afrikaans: Objek Oorlai Albanian: Mbingarkesë Objekte Arabic: الكائن الزائد Armenian: օբյեկտ ծանրաբեռնված Belarusian: Перагружаны Аб'екты Bengali: বস্তু জমিদার Bulgarian: Обект Претоварване Chinese: 对象超载 Croatian: Objekt Preopterećenja Czech: Objekt Přetížení Danish: Objekt Overbelastning Dutch: Object Overload Estonian: Objekti Ülekoormus Faroese: Lutur Overløða Filipino: Overload Bagay Finnish: Ylikuormitus Objekti French: Objet de Surcharge (European French), Surchargé Objets (Canadian French) Galician: Obxecto de Sobrecarga German: Objekt Überladen Gujarati: ભારને પદાર્થ Hausa: Abu Obalodi Hawaiian: Mea Nonanona Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट ओवरलोड Hungarian: Objektum Súlytöbblet Icelandic: Hlut Ofhlaða Igbo: Ihe Bufee Indonesian: Obyek Berlebihan Italian: Object Overload Japanese: オブジェクト過負荷 Javanese: Obyek Kakehan Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಮಿತಿಮೀರಿದ Korean: 개체 과부하 Latvian: Pārslodze Objekts Lithuanian: Objektų Perkrova Macedonian: Објектно Преоптоварување Malayalam: ഓബ്ജക്റ്റ് അധികഅനുവദിക്കല് Maori: Ahanoa Whakawaha Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट ओव्हरलोड Nepali: वस्तु अधिभार Norwegian: Objekt Overlade Persian: بیش از حد شی Polish: Obiekt Przeciążenie Portuguese: Sobrecarga Objectos (Brazillian Portuguese), Objeto de Sobretaxa (European Portuguese) Romanian: Împovara Obiecte Russian: Перегрузки Объекты Serbian: Objekat Preopterećenje Slovenian: Preobremeniti Objekt Spanish: Object Overload (American Spanish), Objeto de Recargo Swedish: Invända Påtryck Thai: วัตถุเกินพิกัด Turkish: Nesne Aşırı Turkmen: Artdyrma Obýekt Ukranian: Об'єкт Перегрузки Urdu: اعتراض اوورلوڈ Uzbek: Narsa Ortiqcha Yiddish: אָווערלאָאַד אָבדזשעקט Yoruba: Ohun Apọju Brawl of the Objects Afrikaans: Geraas van die Objekte Arabic: شجار الكائنات Armenian: ծեծկռտուք է օբյեկտները Belarusian: Аб'екты бойка Bengali: বস্তুর তোলপাড় Bosnian: Svađa Objekata Bulgarian: Сбиване не Обекитите Chinese: 在对象的争吵 Croatian: Svađa od objekata Danish: Objekterne's Slåskamp Dutch: Ruzie de van Objecten Esperanto: Kverelo de la Objektoj Estonian: Objektide Lööming Faroese: Lutur av Orðadráttur Finnish: Rähinä on Objekteja French: Baggare des Objets Galician: Altercação dos Obxectos German: Schlägerei von die Objekte Gujarati: આ પદાર્થો બોલાચાલી Hebrew: קטטה של האובייקטים Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट्स का विवाद Hungarian: Pörlekedik az Objektumok Interlingua: Altercation de les Objectos Italian: Brawl of the Objects Japanese: オブジェクトの乱闘 Kannada: ವಸ್ತುಗಳ ಗದ್ದಲ Korean: 개체의 싸움 Latvian: Tracis Objektu Lithuanian: Muštynės Objektų Macedonian: Тепачка на Објекитите Maori: Whawhai o nga Taonga Marathi: वस्तूंची भांडण Nepali: वस्तुहरु को विवाद Norwegian: Krangle av den Objektene Papiamento: Ophetos Pleita Persian: نزاع و جدال از اشیاء Polish: Bijatyka Obiektów Portuguese: Briga dos Objectos (Brazillian Portuguese), Altercação dos Objetos (European Portuguese) Romanian: Încăierare de cei Obiectele Russian: Драка из Объекты Serbian: Tuča Objekata Slovenian: Vika od Objektov Spanish: Brawl of the Objects (American Spanish), Reyerta de los Objetos (European Spanish) Swahili: Rabsha ya vitu Swedish: Bråk av den Objekten Tamil: பொருட்களை சகாக்கள் Telgu: ఘర్షణ వస్తువులు Thai: ทะเลาะกันของวัตถุ Turkish: Nesnelerin Kavga Ukranian: Драка з Об'єктів Uzbek: Narsa Janjal Welsh: Gwrthrychau y Ffrwgwd Western Frisian: Rûzje de fan Ûnderwerpen Challenge to Win Arabic: استفزاز للفوز Armenian: մրցակցել հաղթելու Azerbaijani: Etiraz üçün Qazanmaq Basque: Du Isileko Saria Belarusian: Пераможца Bengali: গোপন পুরস্কার Bosnian: Tajan Nagrada Bulgarian: Челиндж до Уин Catalan: El Guanyadora Chinese: 挑战赢 Croatian: Natjecanja do Pobjeda Czech: Konkurence do Výhra Danish: Udfordringen om at Vinde Dutch: Challenge to Win Esperanto: Konkurenci por Gajni Estonian: Väljakutse et Võita Filipino: Hamunin sa Manalo ng Finnish: Voittajaksi French: Défi à Gagner Galician: Sigilo Premio German: Herausforderung zu Sieg Greek: Πρόκληση να Νίκη Gujarati: જીતવા માટે પડકાર Hausa: Kalubalanci lashe Hebrew:אתגר לנצח Hindi: चैलेंज तू विन Hungarian: Kìhìvás Nyerni Icelandic: Áskorun að Vinna Irish: Dúshlán a Bhuachan Italian: Challenge to Win Japanese: 勝つために挑戦 Kannada: ಗೆಲ್ಲಲು ಸವಾಲು Korean: 우승 도전 Lao: ສິ່ງທີ່ທ້າທາຍທີ່ຈະຊະນະ Latvian: Izaicinājums lai Uzvari Lithuanian: Laimėk į Konkursas Macedonian: Конкуренција за да Победи Maori: Whakataetae ki Wīni Marathi: स्पर्धा ते विजय Mongolian: Хож нь Сорилт Nepali: जित्न गर्न चुनौती Norwegian: Konkurransen å Vinne Pashto: ارزښتوړى Persian: رقابت Polish: Konkurowania do Wygrać Portuguese A Vitória Desafio (Brazillian Portuguese), O Prêmio Sigilo (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਚੁਣੌਤੀ ਨੂੰ ਜਿੱਤ Romanian: Sfidare să Caștige Russian: Конкурсов до Выграть Slovak: Konkurenca do Výhra Slovenian: Konkurenca do Zmaga Somali: Badisay ku Tartanka Spanish: Challenge to Win (American Spanish), El Premio Sigilo (European Spanish) Swedish: Tävling å Vinna Telgu: విజేత Thai: ความท้าทายที่จะชนะ Turkish: Kazanmak-e doğru Meydan Ukranian: Конкуренція до Виграти Urdu: فاتح Welsh: Heriau I ennill Yiddish: טשאַלאַנדזש צו געווינען Yoruba: Koju si Bori Shape Battle Arabic: شكل المعركة Armenian: ձեւը պայքար Azerbaijani: Şekli Döyüş Bengali: আকার যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Oblik Bitka Bulgarian: Шейп Бой Chinese: 外形战 Croatian: Bitka na Oblici Czech: Tvar Bitva Danish: Form Kæmp Dutch: Shape Battle Estonian: Kuju Lahing Faroese: Gera Stríða Finnish: Muoto Taistelu French: Forme Lutte Galician: Forma Loita Georgian: ფორმის ბრძოლა German: Kämpfen Formen Greek: Σχήμα Μάχης Hausa: Siffa Yaƙi Hebrew: קרב צורה Hindi: शेप लड़ाई Hungarian: Alak Csata Irish: Cruth Cath Italian: Shape Battle Japanese: 形状の戦い Javanese: Wangun Perang Kannada: ಆಕಾರ ಯುದ್ಧದಲ್ಲಿ Khmer: សមរភូមិរូបរាង Korean: 모양 전투 Lao: ຮົບຮູບຮ່າງ Latvian: Forma Kaujas Lithuanian: Pavidalo Mūšis Luxebourgish: Form Schluecht Macedonian: Обликот Битката Maltese: Forma Battalja Maori: Hanga Whawhai Marathi: आकार लढाई Mongolian: Дүрс Дайн Nepali: आकार युद्धमा Norwegian: Form Slaget Oriya: ଆକୃତି ଯୁଦ୍ଧ Oromo: Bifa Lolo Persian: نبرد شکل Polish: Kształt Bitwa Portuguese: Forma da Batalha (Brazillian Portuguese), Forma Luta (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਸ਼ਕਲ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Formă Luptă Russian: Витва Формы Saterland Frisian: Kamp Gestalt Serbian: Oblik Borba Slovak: Tvar Bitka Somali: Qaab Dagaal Sorani Kurdish: جەنگى شێوە Spanish: Shape Battle (American Spanish), Forma Lucha (European Spanish) Swahili: Vita Sura Swedish: Form Slaget Tamil: வடிவத்தை போர் Telgu: ఆకారం యుద్ధం Thai: การต่อสู้รูปทรง Turkish: Şekli Savaş Turkmen: Oytak Hokmunde Ukranian: Битва Форми Uzbek: Shakl Urush Vietnamese: Trận Hính Western Frisian: Foarmje Striid Yiddish: שאַפּע שלאַכט Object Mayhem Afrikaans: Verminking Voorwerp Albanian: Objekt Sakatim Arabic: الفوضى الكائن Armenian: օբյեկտ խեղում Azerbaijani: Obyekt Yaralama Basque: Objektu Korapiloan Belarusian: Аб'ект Мяцеж Bengali: অবজেক্ট মারপিট Bosnian: Objekt Osakaćenje Bulgarian: Обект Осакатяване Cebuano: Butang Salad Chinese: 对象混乱 Croatian: Cilj Osakaćenje Czech: Objekt Zmrzačení Danish: Objekt Hærgen Dutch: Object Mayhem Esperanto: Objekto Kripligo Estonian: Objekt Sandistamist Faroese: Uppreistur Lutur Filipino: Kagulo Bagay Finnish: Esine Sekasortoa French: Objet Grabuge Georgian: დასახიჩრება ობიექტი German: Objekt Verstümmelung Greek: Αντικείμενο Μακελειού Gujarati: ઓબ્જેક્ટ મેહેમ Hebrew: מהומה אובייקט Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट तबाही Hungarian: Objekt Megcsonkítás Icelandic: Hlut Uppþot Igbo: Ihe Mmebi Indonesian: Obyek Aniaya Irish: Réad Phortaigh Italian: Object Mayhem Japanese: オブジェクト騒乱 Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಮೇಹೆಮ್ Korean: 개체의 신체 상해 Latin: Obiectum Mahemium Latvian: Objekt Sakropļošana Lithuanian: Sužalojimas Objektas Macedonian: Објект Осакатување Malay: Objek Keganasan Maltese: Oġġett Irvell Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट मेहेम Norwegian: Objekt Herjinger Pashto: څيز ناورين Persian: ضرب وشتم شی Polish: Obiekt Okaleczenie Portuguese: Objecto de Lesão (Brazillian Portuguese), Objeto Lesão (European Portuguese) Romanian: Obiect Schilodire Russian: Объект Погром Serbo-Croatian: Objekt Pobuna Slovak: Objekt Zmätok Slovenian: Objekt Zločin Spanish: Object Mayhem (American Spanish), Objeto Lesión (European Spanish) Swedish: Invända Förödelse Tamil: பொருள் சகதியில் Telgu: వస్తువు అల్లకల్లోలం Thai: วัตถุทำร้ายร่างกาย Turkish: Nesne Kargaşa Turkmen: Obýekt Gaaýmalaşyk Ukranian: Об'єкт Погром Uzbek: Isyon Narsa Venetian: Ojeto Desío Yiddish: כייפעץ מייַהעם Object Universe Afrikaans: Voorwerp Heelal Albanian: Objekt Gjithësi Arabic: الكون كائن Armenian: օբյեկտ տիեզերք Azerbaijani: Obyekt Kainat Basque: Objektu Unibertso Belarusian: Аб'ект Сусвет Bengali: অবজেক্ট মহাবিশ্ব Bosnian: Objekt Svemir Bulgarian: Обект Всемир Cebuano: Butang Uniberso Chinese: 宇宙物体 Croatian: Cilj Svemir Czech: Objekt Vesmír Danish: Objekt Universet Dutch: Object Universe Esperanto: Objekto Universo Estonian: Objekti Universum Faroese: Lutur Alheimur Filipino: Bagay Uniberso Finnish: Objekti Universumi French: Objet Univers Galician: Obxect Universo Georgian: ობიექტის სამყაროს German: Objekt Universum Greek: Αντικείμενο Σύμπαν Gujarati: પદાર્થ બ્રહ્માંડ Hebrew: יקום אובייקט Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट ब्रह्मांड Hungarian: Objektum Univerzum Icelandic: Hlut Alheimurinn Interlingua: Objecto Universo Irish: Réad Cruinne Italian: Object Universe Japanese: オブジェクトの世界 Javanese: Obyek Semesta Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಬ್ರಹ್ಮಾಂಡದ Khmer: ចក្រវាឡវត្ថុ Korean: 객체 우주 Kurdish: Armanc Gerdûn Lao: ຈຸດປະສົງຂອງຈັກກະວານ Latin: Obiectum Universum Latvian: Objekt Universs Lithuanian: Objektas Visata Maltese: Oġġett Univers Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट विश्वाचा Mirandese: Objecto Ouniberso Nepali: ओब्जेक्ट ब्रह्माण्डको Norwegian: Objekt Universet Papiamento: Opheto Universo Pashto: څيز عالم Persian: جهان شی Polish: Obiekt Uniwersum Portuguese: Objectos dos Universo (Brazillian Portuguese), Objeto Universo (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਆਬਜੈਕਟ ਬ੍ਰਹਿਮੰਡ Romanian: Obiect Universului Russian: Объект Всёленная Saterland Frisian: Objekt Universum Serbian: Objekt Univerzuma Serbo-Croatian: Objekt Svemir Slovak: Objekt Vesmíre Slovenian: Objekt Univerzum Spanish: Object Universe (American Spanish), Objeto Universo (European Spanish) Swedish: Objekt Universum Tamil: பொருள் பிரபஞ்சத்தின் Telgu: వస్తువు విశ్వం Thai: จักรวาลวัตถุ Turkish: Nesne Evren Turkmen: Obýekt Älem-Jahan Ukranian: Об'єкт Універсум Urdu: کائنات میں آبجیکٹ Uzbek: Narsa Olam Vietnamese: Các đối tượng trong vũ trụ Welsh: Gwrthrychau yn y Bydysawd Western Frisian: Ûnderwerp Hielal Yiddish: אָבדזשעקט וניווערסע Yoruba: Ohun Aiye Zulu: Ukwenqabe Ezisemkhathini The Strive For The Million Armenian: Է Ձգտում է միլիոն Azerbaijani: Çalışqan üçün ən Milyon Belarusian: Імкнецеся да за Мільён Долараў Bengali: মিলিয়ন জন্য সংগ্রাম Bosnian: U Težite za Miliona Bulgarian: Стремежът за милион Cebuano: Ang Paningkamot alang sa Milyon Chinese: 在努力为万 Czech: Usilovat o pro Milion Dolarů Danish: Kampen om Millionen Dutch: Streef naar het Miljoen Esperanto: Agadi por la Miliono Estonian: Püüdleme Miljonit Finnish: Pyrkikää Million French: Le S'efforcer pour l'million Georgian: მიისწრაფიან მილიონი German: Die Steben für die Million Greek: Η Προσπάθεια για την Εκατομμύριο Gujarati: આ મિલિયન માટે લડવું Hebrew: לשאוף ל מִילִיוֹן Hindi: लाख के लिए प्रयास करते हैं Hungarian: Törekedjünk a egy millió Icelandic: Kappkosta fyrir milljón Igbo: Gbalịsie ike n'ihi na a nde Indonesian: Berusaha untuk satu juta Japanese: 万人のための努力 Kannada: ಒಂದು ಮಿಲಿಯನ್ ಶ್ರಮಿಸಬೇಕು Korean: 백만을 위해 노력 Lao: ສູ້ຊົນສໍາລັບລ້ານ Latin: Contendunt igitur Decies Latvian: Censties par Miljoniem Lithuanian: Siekiame pergalė Viena Milijonas Dolerių Maltese: Il Jistinkaw għall-Miljun Maori: Ko te tohe mo te Miriona Marathi: दशलक्ष प्रयत्नांची पराकाष्ठा Mongolian: Сая төлөө хичээ Nepali: यो पनि लाख लागि प्रयास Norwegian: De Strever for det Million Persian: تلاش برای میلیون Polish: Dążyć do Miliona Portuguese: Esforçar para o Milhão Punjabi: ਲੱਖ ਦੇ ਲਈ ਕੋਸ਼ਿਸ਼ ਕਰਦੇ Russian: Стремиться к Миллион Serbian: Težite Milliona Slovak: Usilovať miliónov Slovenian: Prizadevamo si za milijon Somali: Ayaa ku dadaalnaa Milyan ugu Spanish: The Strive for the Millión (American Spanish), Esfuércese por el Millón (European Spanish) Swedish: De Sträva för det Million Tamil: மில்லியன் கருவறையில் Telgu: మిలియన్కు పోరాడాలి Thai: มุ่งมั่นสำหรับล้าน Turkish: Milyon için çabala Urdu: ملین کے لئے کوشش Vietnmese: Các Phấn đấu cho Triệu Battle for Isle Sleep Arabic: معركة جزيرة النوم Armenian: Ճակատամարտ համար կղզի քնել Belarusian: Боевой за Спаць Высп Bengali: আইল অব ঘুম জন্য যুদ্ধ Bulgarian: Битката за Айл Съня Chinese: 争斗为岛睡眠 Croatian: Bitka za Otoci Spavanja Czech: Bitvy za Spát Ostrůvek Danish: Slaget om Sove Øen Dutch: Slag voor Isle Slaap Finnish: Taistelu for Uni Islessa French: Bataille pour Sommeil Île Georgian: ბრძოლა ძილის კუნძულები German: Kämpfe für Insel Schlaf Greek: Μάχη για το Νήσο Ύπνος Gujarati: ઇસ્લે સ્લીપ માટે યુદ્ધ Hausa: Yaqin ga Tsibiri Barci Hebrew: קרב על איי השינה Hindi: आइल नींद के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: Harcolj mert a Alvás Szige Icelandic: Berjast fyrir Eyjunni Svefni Indonesian: Berjuang untuk Tidur di Pulau Irish: Ag Streachailt a Chodladh ar an Oileán Japanese: 島に眠るのに苦労 Javanese: Peperangan bwt kanggo Pulo Cilik kang Tentrem Kannada: ನಿದ್ರೆ ದ್ವೀಪದ ಬ್ಯಾಟಲ್ Kazakh: Атыс-шабыс арал үшін ұйықтайды Khmer: ការប្រយុទ្ធសម្រាប់ការកោះគេង Korean: 섬 수면 전투 Latin: Proelium pro Insulæ Somnus Latvian: Cīnās gulēt uz salas Lithuanian: Mūšis dėl Salos Miego Malay: Berjuang untuk Tidur di Pulau Maltese: Ġlieda għall Gżira Rieqed Marathi: आइल झोप साठी लढाई Norwegian: Kjemp for Øy Søvn Pashto: خوب تر لاسه کولو لپاره بيلې Polish: Bojowy za Wysp Spać Portuguese: Batalha para Ilha Sono Punjabi: ਲਈ ਲੜਾਈ ਟਾਪੂ ਨ ਦ ਦਾ Romanian: Luptai pentru Somnului Insulei Russian: Боевой за Спать Островко Spanish: Battle for Isla Sleep (American Spanish), Pelea para Sueño Isla Swedish: Kämpa för Islen Sömn Thai: ต่อสู้เพื่อเกาะนอน Ukranian: Бойовій за Стрівець Спать Welsh: Brwydr ar gyfer Ynysigau Cwsg Yiddish: שלאַכט פֿאַר ייליץ סליפּ Through the Woods Albanian: Nëpërmjet Pyjeve Arabic: من خلال وودز Armenian: Միջոցով անտառում Basque: Basoan Belarusian: Цераза Лес Bengali: পিপে মাধ্যমে Bosnian: Kroz šumu Bulgarian: Чрези Гората Catalan: A través del bosc Chinese: 穿过森林 Croatian: Kroz šumu Czech: Přes Lesem Danish: Gennem skoven Dutch: Door het Hout Esperanto: Tra la Arboledas Estonian: Läbi metsa Faroese: Við Skógur Finnish: Metsän läpi French: À travers les bois Galician: En Todo o Madeiras Georgian: მეშვეობით ტყეში German: Durch den Wald Greek: Μέσα από τις ξύλα Gujarati: આ વુડ્સ દ્વારા Hebrew: דרך היער Hindi: जंगल के माध्यम से Icelandic: Með sem skóginum Igbo: Site n'ọhịa Indonesian: Melalui Hutan Japanese: 森の中を Kannada: ಮೂಲಕ ವುಡ್ಸ್ Korean: 숲을 통해 Kurdish: Daristan Lao: ຜ່ານໄມ້ Latvian: Caur mežā Lithuanian: Per mišką Luxembourgish: Duerch dem Wald Macedonian: Низ шумата Malay: Melalui Hutan Maltese: Permezz tal-imsaġar Norwegian: Gjennom skogen Persian: از طریق جنگل Polish: Poprzez lasy Portuguese: Através das madeiras (Brazillian Portuguese), Ao longo dos madeiras (European Portuguese) Romanian: Prin pădure Russian: Через Лес Saterland Frisian: Truuge die Busk Serbo-Croatian: Širom Šume Slovak: So Lesom Spanish: A través de las maderas (NOTE: Castillian Spanish, not Latin-American Spanish) Swedish: Genom skogen Tamil: காடுகளின் வழியாக Thai: ผ่านป่า Turkish: Ile Orman Turkmen: Arkaly Tokaý Ukranian: Через Ліс Vietnamese: Với rừng Welsh: Gyda'r coed Western Frisian: Mei e Bosk Yiddish: מיט די וואַלד Object Land Arabic: الأرض كائن Armenian: օբյեկտ երկիր Azerbaijani: Obyekt Torpaq Basque: Objektu lurrak Bengali: অবজেক্ট জমি Bulgarian: Обект Земя Catalan: Objecte Terra Chinese: 目标土地 Croatian: Objekt zemljišta Czech: Objekt Země Danish: Objekt Jord Dutch: Object Land Estonian: Objekti Maa Faroese: Lutur Land Finnish: Esine Maa French: Objet Terres Galician: Terra Obxecto Georgian: ობიექტის მიწის German: Objekt Land Gujarati: ઑબ્જેક્ટ જમીન Hebrew: קרקע אובייקט Hindi: वस्तु भूमि Hungarian: Objektum Föld Icelandic: Hlutur Landið Irish: Talamh Réad Japanese: オブジェクトの土地 Khmer: ដីវត្ថុ Korean: 개체의 땅 Latin: Objectum Terram Macedonian: Објект Земјиште Maltese: Għan art Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट जमीन Norwegian: Objekt Land Polish: Objekt Ląd Portuguese: Objeto Terra (Both Brazillian and European/Lusitanian) Romanian: Obiect Teren Russian: Объект Земля Slovenian: Zemljišče Predmet Somali: Dhulka Shey Spanish: Object Land (American Spanish), Objeto Tierra (Castillian Spanish) Swedish: Objekt Land Tamil: பொருள் நிலம் Telgu: ఆబ్జెక్ట్ భూమి Thai: ที่ดินวัตถุ Turkish: Nesne Arazi Ukranian: Об'єкт Землю Yiddish: כייפעץ לאַנד Anthropomorphic World Afrikaans: Antropomorfiese Wêreld Albanian: Bota Antropomorfe Arabic: العالم مجسم Basque: Mundu Antropomorfoa Belarusian: Антрапаморфной Свет Bengali: নরত্বারোপমূলক বিশ্বের Bosnian: Antropomorfna Svijetu Breton: Denheñvel Bed Bulgarian: Антропоморфен Свят Catalan: Món Antropomòrfica Chinese: 拟人化的世界 Croatian: Antropomorfnim Svijet Czech: Antropomorfní Svět Danish: Antropomorfe Verden Dutch: Antropomorfe Wereld Esperanto: Antropomorfa Mondo Estonian: Antropomorfne Maailm Finnish: Kiertyvänivelinen Maailma French: Monde Anthropomorphique Galician: Mundo Antropomórfico German: Anthropomorphen Welt Greek: Ανθρωπόμορφο Κόσμος Gujarati: માનવસ્વરૂપ વિશ્વ Hebrew: עולם דמויית אדם Hindi: मानवरूपी दुनिया Hungarian: Antropomorf Világ Icelandic: Antropomorfik Veröld Indonesian: Dunia Antropomorfik Irish: Domhanda Antrapamorfach Japanese: 擬人化された世界 Kannada: ಮಾನವರೂಪಿ ವರ್ಲ್ಡ್ Korean: 의인화 된 세계 Latin: Mundus Anthropomorphon Latvian: Antropomorfais Pasaule Lithuanian: Antropomorfinė Pasaulio Macedonian: Антропоморфната Светската Malay: Dunia Antropomorfik Maltese: Dinja Antropomorfiku Maori: Tāwhirimātea Ao Mongolian: хүн дүрст Дэлхийн Nepali: मानवरूपी विश्व Norwegain: Antopomorfisk Verden Persian: جهان انسان Polish: Antropomorficzny Świat Portuguese: Mundo Antropomórfico (Brazillian and Lusitanian) Romanian: Lumea Antropomorfă Russian: Антропоморфная Мир Serbian: Antropomorfni Svijet Slovak: Antropomorfné Svet Slovenian: Antropomorfni Svet Spanish: Mundo Antropomórfico (American and Castillian) Swedish: Människoliknande Värld Tamil: அந்த்ரோபோமார்ஃபி உலகம் Telgu: మానవరూప ప్రపంచ Thai: โลกมนุษย์ Turkish: Antropomorfik Dunia Ukranian: Антропоморфний Світ Vietnamese: Thế giới của thuyết Welsh: Byd Anthropomorffig Yiddish: אַנטראַפּאַמאָרפיק וועלט Object Insanity Albanian: Objekt Marrosja Arabic: الجنون الكائن Belarusian: Аб'ект Шаленства Bengali: অবজেক্ট বাতুলতা Bosnian: Objekt Ludilo Bulgarian: Обект Лудост Catalan: Objecte Bogeria Chinese: 目标疯狂 Croatian: Objekt Ludilo Czech: Objekt Šílenství Danish: Objekt Sindssyge Dutch: Object Insanity Estonian: Objekt Vaimuhaigus Finnish: Esine Järjettömyys French: Objet Folie Galician: Obxecto Insania German: Objekt Wahnsinn Greek: Αντικείμενο παραφροσύνη Hebrew: טירוף אובייקט Hindi: वस्तु पागलपन Hungarian: Objektum Őrület Icelandic: Hlut Geðveiki Indonesian: Obyek Kegilaan Irish: Gealtachta Réad Japanese: オブジェクトの狂気 Korean: 개체 광기 Latin: Objectum Insania Latvian: Objekts Ārprāts Lithuanian: Objektas Veiksnumas Macedonian: Објект Лудило Malay: Kegilaan Obyek Maltese: Oġġett Insanitá Maori: Poke Ahanoa Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट वेडेपणा Nepali: वस्तु पागलपन Norwegian: Objekt Sinssykdom Persian: جنون شی Polish: Obiekt Szaleństwa Portuguese: Objecto Insanidade (Brazillan Portuguese), Objeto Insanidade (Lusitanian) Romanian: Obiect Nebunie Russian: Объект Безумие Serbian: Objekt Ludilo Slovak: Objekt Šialenstvo Spanish: Objecto Insanity (American Spanish), Objeto Insania (Castillian Spanish) Swahili: Kitu Kuchanganyikiwa Swedish: Objekt Vansinne Tamil: பொருள் பைத்தியம் Telgu: ఆబ్జెక్ట్ పిచ్చితనం Thai: บ้าวัตถุ Turkish: Nesne Deli Ukrainian: Об'єкт Безумство Urdu: آبجیکٹ پاگلپن Welsh: Hwallgofrwydd Gwrthrych Yiddish: אָבדזשעקט מעשוגאַס Object Brawl Belarusian: Аб'ект Бойка Bengali: অবজেক্ট তোলপাড় Bulgarian: Предмет Сбиване Croatian: Objekt Svađa Czech: Objekt Rvačka Danish: Objekt Slagsmål Dutch: Object Brawl Estonian: Objekt Lõugama Finnish: Esine Rähinä French: Objet Bagarre German: Objekt Schlägerei Greek: Αντικείμενο καυγάς Gujarati: ઑબ્જેક્ટ બોલાચાલી Hebrew: קטטה אובייקט Hindi: वस्तु विवाद Hungarian: Tárgy a Viszály Indonesian: Perselisihan Yang Irish: Easaontas Réad Japanese: オブジェクト乱闘 Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಗದ್ದಲ Khmer: ជម្លោះវត្ថុ Korean: 객체 싸움 Lao: ຈຸດປະສົງຂອງການຜິດຖຽງ Latin: Quod Rixa Latvian: Objekts Kautiņš Lithuanian: Objektas Bartis Macedonian: Објектно тепачка Maori: Mea Whawhai Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट भांडण Norwegian: Objekt Krangle Polish: Obiekt Bijatyka Portuguese: Objecto Briga (Brazillian Portuguese), Objeto Briga (Lusitanian Portuguese) Romanian: Obiectului Certa Russian: Объект Драка Serbian: Objekat Tuči Slovenian: Predmet Pretep Spanish: Objecto Brawl (American Spanish), Objeto Reyerta (European Spansih) Swahili: Kitu Rabsha Swedish: Objekt Bråk Tamil: பொருள் ஜோகன்ஸ்பெர்க் Telgu: ఆ కలహాలు Thai: การปะทะกันที่ Turkish: Nesne Kapışması Ukrainian: Об'єкт Бійка Urdu: کہ ہنگامہ آرائی Vietnamese: Xung đột đó Battle For Food Albanian: Beteja për Ushqim Arabic: المعركة من أجل الغذاء Azerbaijani: Qida Döyüş Basque: Elikadura Gudua Belarusian: Бітва за Харчавання Bengali: খাদ্য জন্য যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Bitka za Hranu Bulgarian: Битката за Храните Chinese: 争夺食物 Croatian: Bitka za Hranu Czech: Bitva o Potraviny Danish: Kampen for Fødevarer Dutch: Battle voor Food Esperanto: Batalo por Nutraĵoj Estonian: Lahingus Toidu Finnish: Taistelussa Ruoka French: Bataille de pour l'alimentation Georgian: ბრძოლა საკვები German: Kampf um Lebensmittel Greek: Μάχη για τα Τρόφιμα Gujarati: ફૂડ માટે યુદ્ધ Hebrew: קרב על מזון Hindi: खाद्य के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: Harc a Élelmiszer Icelandic: Orrusta fyrir Matvæli Indonesian: Pertempuran untuk Makanan Irish: Cath do Bhia Japanese: 食品のための戦 Javanese: Perang kanggo Makanan Kannada: ಆಹಾರ ಬ್ಯಾಟಲ್ Khmer: សមរភូមិសម្រាប់អាហារ Korean: 식품 전투 Lao: ສໍາລັບອາຫານຮົບ Latvian: Cīņa par Pārtikas Lithuanian: Kova dėl maisto Luxembourgish: Kampf fir Liewensmëttel Macedonian: Битка за храна Maltese: Battalja għall-Ikel Marathi: अन्न ही लढाई Mongolian: Хүнс тулаан Nepali: खाद्य लागि लडाई Norwegian: Kampen for Maten Pashto: خواړه ډاډمن ګټل Persian: نبرد برای مواد غذایی Polish: Bitwa o Żywności Portuguese: Batalha da pela Comida (Brazillian Portuguese), Batalha de para Alimentar (Lusitanian Portuguese) Punjabi: ਫੂਡ ਦੀ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Bătălia de pentru Alimente Russian: Битва за Питания Serbian: Bitka za Hranu Slovak: Bitka o Potraviny Slovenian: Bitka za Prehrano Spanish: Battle de for Food (American Spanish), Batalla de por Alimentos (Castillian Spanish) Swahili: Vita kwa ajili ya Chakula Swedish: Striden för Livsmedel Telgu: ఆహార కోసం యుద్ధం Thai: การต่อสู้เพื่ออาหาร Turkish: Gıda Savaşmak Ukrainian: Битва за харчів Urdu: کھانے کے لئے جنگ Welsh: Brwydr ar gyfer Bwyd More to come soon! Mystique Island Albanian: Mistikë ishull Arabic: جزيرة الغموض Azerbaijani: Mistik Aylend Belarusian: Містык Востраў Bosnian: Otok Tajanstvenost Bulgarian: Мистик Айлънд Catalan: Mística Illa Chinese: 奥妙岛 Croatian: Mistika Otok Czech: Mystika Ostrov Danish: Mystiske Øen Dutch: Mystique Island Estonian: Müstitsism Saar Faroese: Lutur Oyggjar av Gáta Finnish: Mystiikkaa Saari French: Île Mystique German: Mystik Insel Greek: Μυστίκ νησί Gujarati: મિસ્ટીક આઇલેન્ડ Hebrew: המיסטיקה איילנד Hindi: मिस्टिक द्वीप Hungarian: Misztika-Sziget Icelandic: Dulúð Eyja Indonesian: Mistik Pulau Japanese: ミスティーク島 Kannada: ಮಿಸ್ಟಿಕ್ ದ್ವೀಪ Latvian: Noslēpumainību Sala Lithuanian: Mistyk Sala Luxembourgish: Mystik Insel Macedonian: Мистика Остров Norwegian: Mystikk Øya Polish: Mistyka Wyspa Portuguese: Mística Ilha Romanian: Mistică Insulei Russian: Мистика Остров Serbian: Mistikue Ostrvo Slovenian: Mistik Otok Spanish: Mística Isla Swedish: Mystiken Ön Telugu: మిస్టిక్ ద్వీపం Thai: เกาะขลัง Turkish: Mistik Adası Ukrainian: Містик Острів Urdu: پراسراریت کو مضبوط جزیرہ Vietnamese: Đảo không khí thần bí Welsh: Ynys Dirgelwch Yiddish: מיסטיק אינזל Inanimate Fight-Out Afrikaans: Ontzield Strijduit Albanian: Luftuar pa Jetë Arabic: معركة غير حية من Armenian: Անկենդան Պայքար դուրս Azerbaijani: Cansız Mübarizə Belarusian: Неадушаўлёны Бой-аўт Bosnian: Nežive Borbavan Bulgarian: Неживата биятот Catalan: Inanimada Lluita Chinese: 老成拼出来的 Croatian: Neživa Borba-van Czech: Neživý Boj-ven Danish: Livløse Kampud Dutch: Inanimate Fight-Out Esperanto: Inanimados Luktoel Estonian: Elutut Võitlus Finnish: Eloton Taistellaulos French: Inanimée Luttesur Galician: Inanimado Loitafóra German: Leblose Ausfechten Greek: Άψυχο αγώνα έξω Hebrew: מאבק דומם החוצה Hindi: निर्जीव लड़ो और बाहर Hungarian: Élettelen Harcki Icelandic: Bardag Dauð Irish: An Comhrac in Neamhbheo Amach Japanese: 無生物ファイト出 Kannada: ನಿರ್ಜೀವ ಫೈಟ್ ಔಟ್ Korean: 생명이없는 싸움 아웃 Latvian: Nedzīvs Cīņaveic Lithuanian: Kova Negyvosios Macedonian: Апатичен Борбавон Norwegian: Livløse Kamput Persian: بی جان مبارزه کردن Polish: Walka Nieożywionej Portuguese: Inanimado de Luta (Brazilian Portuguese), Luta de Inanimado (Lusitanian Portuguese) Punjabi: ਬੇਜਾਨ ਲੜਾਈ ਬਾਹਰ Romanian: Lupta de Neînsuflețit Russian: Неживаё на Борьба Serbian: Neživog Borba-van Slovak: Neživý Boj-von Slovenian: Nežive Bojod Spanish: Lucha de Inanimado Swedish: Kampen med Intelevande Tamil: உயிரற்ற போராட்டத்தை Thai: การต่อสู้ที่ไม่มีชีวิตออก Turkish: Cansız Mücadele Ukrainian: Неживий на Боротьба Urdu: اچیتن جنگ سے باہر Vietnamese: Cuộc chiến vô tri vô giác ra Yiddish: ינאַנאַמאַט קעמפן אויס Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:II Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:II(2) Category:Bfdi(a) Category:BFIS Category:BOTO Category:CTW Category:OU Category:AW Category:Anthropomorphic World Category:OO Category:OM